Two worlds One Family
by Raven Mysti Carter
Summary: Sam and Jack but with a little twist of the normal story. My own character is involved.


Lexa looked around, Andy's was packed. She had never seen such a crowd there before.

"You might have to get this girl in here to sing more often Andrew."

Lexa turned to see that it was Mendosa who had spoken, both he and Jason had just entered the bar. Smiling, Lexa moved her coat that she had sitting on the stool next to her for Jason to sit down.

"Hey cowboy, glad you could make it! Have you ever heard of this Raven Carter before?"

Touching his nose, Jason pointed to the small stage that now had a spot light on it. The bar was filled with cheers as a tall blonde young lady walked out onto the stage. Her hair was different. Although it was blonde, it had streaks of pink and blue through it. Lexa was shocked that Andrew would even allow her to perform in his Bar with what she was wearing. She wore a slimming blue halter top with a black mini skirt and knee high boots.

"Ain't she somethin'?" Andrew said as he came around from the other side of the bar and is stood next to his friends.

"She sure is!" Jason said appreciatively as he took a sip of his coffee, completely ignoring the look that Lexa gave him.

"Well isn't this just one mighty big turn out we have here tonight?" Raven said as she picked up the microphone. She loved it when she was able to get away and forget about everything and perform for a while. People thought that she was mad when she told them that performing was her way to relax, but as she had always been told. 'To each their own.'

"Before I start tonight, I'd just like to thank you for showing up. Goodness knows that there are plenty of things we wish we could be doing." Raven smiled when she heard the crowd laugh at her small joke. "Oh and I'd better let you know that what I sing is a mix of everything."

Turning to her band Raven muttered a name of a song and when she turned back to the audience, she could not help but grin. The one person she wanted to be here had managed to get here on time.

About two and a half hours later, Raven had taken her final bow and thanked the audience one last time before setting the mic down and stepping off the stage. Most of the people that stopped her just wanted to thank her and have their picture taken with someone they liked, but as always there was one table of men who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Heya there sexy lady. How about you come and give us a private show huh?" The drunken man slurred as he reached out and grabbed her wrist nearly pulling her into his lap.

Jason and his friends saw this happen and were surprised that Jason didn't even make a move to go help her, but what really shocked them was when he stood in front of Mendosa and stopped him from going over.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing man? They could hurt her."

Just as the words left his lips, there was a commotion over at the table. Turning their heads, they saw that Raven had the man who had grabbed her on the floor and was setting herself up to take on the other three of his friends.

The entire bar had fallen silent to watch what was happening. The second man rushed her and in one smooth and swift motion she had taken a hold of his left arm in her right hand and as she used her other hand to push his head down, used his weight and momentum to flip him forward.

Lexa stood to warn the girl but was stopped by Jason.

"What are you doing?" She asked Jason in a harsh whisper, only getting a Ssh sign back. One of the two remaining men had moved behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug, holding her arms tight by her side. The other man grinned as he stepped forward ready to back hand her across the face when she suddenly lifted her feet and wrapped them around his throat. A moment late he too slid to the floor. Ramming her head back, she broke the nose of the man who was holding her, forcing him to let her go. Turning she faced him.

"You can either give up now or end up on the floor like your mates."

Lifting an eyebrow she waited till he had made his choice. Moving past her, he helped up his friends and in embarrassment they hurried out of the bar.

Everyone was stunned by the fact that a young girl who looked no older than 21 had been able to take care of those men as if had been Jason himself.

"Can I get you some ice at all honey?" Andrew asked when she approached the bar.

Raven laughed and smiled kindly at him.

"Only if it's in a glass with some water thanks Andrew." Nodding his head, Andrew turned away to fulfill her request, noting that she was watching Jason at the other end of the bar. Taking her drink she moved towards him.

"Yes Eagle-Eye, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Mendosa and Lexa both looked at each other confused; did this girl somehow know Jason?

"If you'd have needed my help Raven-wing, you would have asked."

Turning around, Jason stood and opened his arms to the girl. Without hesitation, she was in them. Lexa knew it was wrong, but she felt a stab of jealousy at the closeness between the pair.

"Its been a long time." Jason said as he released her from the hug, still keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Too long. But as I told you I'm forced to take time off."

"I know. Oh Raven this is Detective James Mendosa, Andrew Parker and ADA Lexa Davids."

Raven nodded at each of them, her eyebrows going up when he introduced her to Lexa.

"So this is Lexa huh?"

That little comment earned a look from Lexa and an elbow to the ribs from Jason. The second of the two causing her to double over, clutching her ribs in mock hurt.

Sitting around the bar, everyone seemed to want to know about her.

"So Raven how do you know Jason?" Mendosa asked over the top of his glass of milk.

Raven looked down at her coffee in silence, placing a hand on her shoulder; Jason started to tell the story.

"Raven was born on the reservation. Her mother was white and only 16 whereas her father was full blooded Cherokee and 18. Neither side of her family agreed on the relationship but they were determined to make it work and raise her on the reservation. I first met her when she was about 4. She was left out by all the children because she looked different."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding as at some point they had all heard Jason say the same thing about his childhood after his parents had died.

"I came to the reservation to visit Billy and saw that the younger children were picking on a small girl, but before I could do anything, she was taking care of herself, as she still does I see. Later that afternoon news came through that one of the families had lost a son in a road accident. It was then that I saw Sam, Raven's Mom, come running out to grab her daughter. Her face was stained with tears and the village knew who had died just by her reaction."

Jason's own eyes started to become teary at the memory of that moment and so Raven thought that it would be a good point for her to take over.

"Mom left the reservation soon after that as she knew that we were not welcome and that she needed help to raise a small child. I was sent back to the reservation about ten years later when Mom transferred to her new job in Colorado, she's in the military. At first it was hard to adjust and so I rebelled, got myself arrested a fair few times and then when I was 16 I was arrested for a break and enter and that's where Jason ran into me again. He showed me that even though you don't have your parents with you, you can still make them proud and fulfill your dreams. So after staying with Uncle Ray for a year I went off and joined the Airforce like my Mom."

Andrew was the first to respond.

"Well aren't you something. What section of the Airforce are you in if you don't mind me asking."

Blushing Raven shook her head. "I don't mind at all, I'm in the Special Forces."

"You must be the youngest person ever to be in the Special Forces. So why do you go around singing if your doing that with your life?" Jimmy was leaning over as far as he could at this point. He was fascinated by this woman.

"I just enjoy doing it and on my down time, it helps me relax. Well most of the time it does anyway."

Jason sensed almost immediately that there was something that she wasn't telling them. He wasn't going to push it straight away but he knew that unless she got it out in the open, it would eat away at her from the inside out.

Lexa had been silent the entire time that Raven had been talking and since she knew now that Raven didn't have a romantic interest in Jason she started to relax and admire the girl for all she had accomplished in her short life.

"Well I better head over to my hotel. I desperately need some sleep." Raven gathered her bag and a few other things that she had brought with her to the bar and kissed Jason on the cheek, waving to the others as she headed for the door.

"Raven, wait!" Lexa called after the girl and walked over to her. "You are more than welcome to stay at my apartment with me. I know how uncomfortable those hotel beds can be and I have a spare room that no-one uses."

Raven studied the woman in front of her. She knew how to read people and in her work it saved her life on more than one occasion. Earlier she could sense the tension between them when Jason was showering her with affection, but now that seemed to have passed and Raven got a feeling of sincerity from the woman.

"OK I guess that it would be better. I'll just need to swing by the hotel to grab my suitcase."

It was nearing midnight when Lexa and Raven reached Lexa's apartment. It was big and roomy, way too big for just one person, yet it felt lived in.

"Your room is the second on the right." Lexa said as she took off her heels. "Would you like a drink or something?"

Raven emerged from her room and shook her head as Lexa held up a coffee pot.

"Can I ask you something Lexa?" Raven asked as she took a seat at the counter that sectioned off the kitchen.

"Sure, ask me anything." Lexa said as she busied herself making coffee.

"What is going on between you and Eagle-Eye…I mean Jason?"

Raven stifled a laugh as Lexa almost choked on her coffee.

"Between me and Jason? There is nothing between us, we're just friends."

Raven lifted an eyebrow and smiled, knowing that Lexa was trying harder to convince herself rather than anyone else.

"Yeah right. I know that there are feelings there Lexa; I mean if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over by now. I saw the way you looked at me when I first came over."

Lexa turned bright red and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm only kidding myself. I like him, a lot but I know that it is a one way street."

Lexa moved towards the couch and Raven followed silently, letting Lexa get everything off her chest before revealing the information that she knew.

"We have worked together for years and there have been many a time where Jason has saved my life. I've tried to get him to see what I feel for him, but I guess he just doesn't feel that way about me."

Raven felt that she had to stop Lexa before she had herself convinced that it would never be.

"I think that there is something that you should know about Jason." Lexa looked at Raven with such excitement in her eyes, that it filled her completely.

"What is it?"

"Well I know Jason better than almost anyone, except Uncle Ray, and he has told me quite a lot about you, including how he feels." Raven smiled when Lexa's eyes widened further. "He loves you Lexa, he just doesn't want to go through the pain of having to choose between the Detectives or you. He had to do that once in his life and it almost killed him. He thinks that because of how dangerous his job is that you will ask him to choose between a family or the badge."

Lexa as now crying and Raven had no idea what to do. She was a trained soldier yet she could not work out how to comfort someone. Slowly Lexa calmed down and looked at Raven in disbelief.

"This can't be true; surely he knows that I would never ask that of him. I know how much being a Detective means to him."

Raven shrugged and pressed her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"You'd have to ask him about that one. I'm sorry but I think that I'll go to bed. Night."

Smiling to herself, Raven walked to her room and silently got changed and climbed into bed. She knew that she had to be careful that she didn't let anyone know why she was really here.

The next morning Lexa awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Taking a quick shower she dressed then walked into the kitchen to find that Raven had set the table and was just serving up two plates.

"This looks good. You didn't have to do this." Lexa said as she sat down and looked over the table.

"I was up at four so I had to do something." Raven said as she sat a plate with bacon, eggs, tomato, hash browns and mushrooms on it. There was a plate of toast in the middle of the table. "Hey can I get a lift to work with you?"

"Mmm, yeah sure. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Lexa asked around a mouthful of food.

Laughing Raven shook her head.

"You forget I lived with Uncle Ray for a year."

As they both finished their food, a mysterious man watched the apartment from a car parked across the street. There was only one person inside the car, yet every move that was made by Raven was transmitted to someone else.

"Jason, I need your statement on the Jefferson case by this afternoon." Lexa said as she passed him in the hallway. Her eyes lingered over him until Raven nudged her forward to her office.

"You have got to stop doing that. Do you want the world to know how you feel before you have spoken to Jason?" Raven said as she closed the door behind them.

"I know I just can't help it. I don't know how to tell him that…" Lexa didn't get to finish her sentence as the door opened and Jason came into the room.

"Raven, why are you really here?"

He was blunt and straight to the point. He didn't want to push her but he now knew that she was being followed by a strange man.

"I have no idea what you mean." Raven looked everywhere but at Jason.

Moving right in front of her, Jason grabbed her upper arms.

"I watched this guy follow you to Lexa's last night and now the same guy followed you in here today. He's right out there in the hall!"

Shaking his hands off her, Raven moved to the window.

"He's just watching over me. Jack knows that I can get myself into trouble."

Both Jason and Lexa were now seriously confused by what was happening. If she knew that someone was following her why didn't she just tell them straight out, why be so secretive about it?

Walking to the door, Raven stuck her head out into the corridor.

"T you can come in now. They know that you are here. You're not that hard to miss."

Raven moved out of the doorway and in walked a large black man who towered over all of them.

"T this is Jason Alexander and Lexa Davids. I can't tell you why he is following me or why he is here, all you need to know is that he's harmless unless you get in his way right T?"

Teal'c (T) did not move, all he said was. "Indeed."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I promise that when I can tell you I will. For now, T and I are going to Andy's."

Just as they were about to leave, Raven's, Jason's and Lexa's cell phone rang.

"T, we got to go that was Jack. We have a lead."

"OK call Mendosa and have him meet me at the compound. Lexa I'm guessing that you just got a call for warrants to the 'Heaven' Compound?"

Nodding Lexa picked up her desk phone.

"I'm already on it."

Looking around, it was at this time that Jason realized that both Raven and T had left.

Raven and Teal'c met up with the rest of SG-1 just outside of Dallas. As she suited up, Raven looked at the members of the team. Daniel just looked out of place as was the usual for him given that he had no military background and this was a military operation. Jack was joking around as he always did. Teal'c was his usual stoic self. The one that she always watched though was her Mom, Sam. Raven was like her in almost every aspect. Smart, confident and non hesitant when it came to situations like the one they were about to face.

"Ok campers, we have intel that says Seth is running this cult. He controls them with some sort of pheromone, one like Hathor used. Carter came up with these little ear piece things that will give us a shock strong enough to shake us out if the trance like state."

Jack handed out the ear pieces to everyone except Teal'c as he would be staying on the outside of the compound given that the Goa'uld Seth would sense that he was Jaffa and the pheromone would not work.

Taking their weapons in hand, they moved around the compound ready to make their way in when a commotion erupted from the front gates of the compound. SG-1 slowly made their way to the front gates, when they arrived, they saw a man arguing with the guards of 'heaven'.

"Oh no." Groaned Raven.

"Is one of those men not your friend Raven Carter?" Teal'c asked. All eyes turned to Raven who just nodded and stood from where she was.

Lexa drove up in her car and handed the warrants that Jason had ordered to him. Mendosa hadn't arrived yet.

"We have a warrant to search this compound, now you can both step aside and allow us in or we will make you move aside."

The two guards took the warrant and tore it up, laughing at the Detective. Jason was about to forcibly move the guards when he and Lexa saw Raven and SG-1 walking towards them.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he eyed off SG-1.

"Jason you have to leave. You are just putting yourselves in danger. You don't know what is happening in there, we do."

"What do you mean you know what is going on in there?" Lexa asked as she took in the amount of fire power the group had on them.

"Look I can't go into details, just trust me and leave. Jason please, take Lexa and just go."

"Do as the lady says guys and you never know, you might actually live." Jack had now stepped forward and was playing with his baseball cap.

During this conversation, one of the guards had managed to slip away and return with a Goa'uld stun bomb.

As it rolled to their feet, Jack was the only one to speak.

"Awe crap. Carter don't bite me again."

Then everything disappeared in a white flash.

Sam was the first to wake. Knowing what to expect this time round, she didn't panic about the fact that she couldn't see. Instead, she felt around her trying to discover if there was anyone else in the room with her. As she shuffled her way across the floor, she found someone on the ground with her.

"Mom? Is that you?" Raven asked as she sat up and shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess that this must be that other lady that was outside with us then."

Crawling towards the sound of her mom's voice, Raven soon found herself beside Lexa. The woman was unconscious and until they regained their sight, they wouldn't know if she was hurt.

It wasn't long till Lexa started to wake. She was panicked by the fact that she could not see. "Raven, are you in here!"

By this stage, Raven and Sam both had their sight back and had been searching their small cell for any weakness to try and help them escape.

"Yeah Lexa, I'm here. Its ok your vision will clear in a few minutes."

Lexa sat where she was on the floor until her eyesight had returned to normal. Then she took in her surrounding, noticing not only were they trapped, that the men were not with them.

"Where are we? What happened back there? Where is Jason?"

Lexa was full of questions and both Raven and Sam knew that even if they did try to explain it, she wouldn't understand.

"I can't tell you Lexa." The tone that Raven used scared Lexa, she had only ever heard that tone from Jason when he was out on a mission. She knew to not ask again. If she was going to be told she knew it would be when they were ready to tell her.

"Sam, do you have any weapons on you at all?" Raven had switched to military mode so as not to let Lexa know that this was her Mom.

"No they must have taken them when they knocked us out."

Suddenly there was a familiar sound of jaffa amour coming down the hallway.

"Crap, Raven move to the other side of the door."

Lexa stood and backed up against the wall that was behind her. She didn't know what was going on, but judging from the reaction of Raven and Sam, she knew that she had a reason to be afraid.

The door to their cell opened and three bodies were thrown in. Raven and Sam rushed to check that each was still alive. Sam paled when she had confirmed that all were relatively unharmed.

"Where's General O'Neill?" Sam asked as she sat Daniel up, wiping away a small amount of blood that was coming out of his nose.

"I don't know, they took us each into a different room and used ribbon devices to try and get information from us."

"Daniel Jackson is correct. We have not seen O'Neill since."

Standing up, Sam walked over to the door of their cell and shook her head.

It was at this point that Raven saw Jason holding Lexa.

"Hey you ok?" Raven asked as she crouched in front of them.

"Yeah, we'll be ok. Who are these people?" Jason asked indicating to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"I guess you should know now that we've gotten you into this mess."

They settled themselves against the wall and listened to Raven as she spoke.

"As you know, I work for the military. I work in a top secret facility operating out of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado. I'm part of a team called SG-1. We travel through a device called a Stargate, which creates artificial wormholes thought space, to other planets in our galaxy. We defend earth against a race of beings called the Goa'uld."

Ignoring the looks of confusion on their faces, she continued with her explanation.

"One of these Goa'uld has been hiding on earth and we finally tracked him down to this complex. He goes by the name of Seth. You wouldn't even know if you had seen a Goa'uld until its too late. They look just like us humans, except that their eyes sort of 'glow'. Teal'c, you know him as T, is a Jaffa. He was in service of one of these Goa'uld. He defected and has joined our fight. Daniel Jackson is a civilian but an expert in anthropology, archaeology and linguistics. The missing General Jack O'Neill is the leader of SG-1. You all know me and Jason I think that you'll know the last member of SG-1. Colonel Samantha Carter."

Jason's head snapped up at the name. Without saying anything to anyone, he stood and walked over to Sam who was still standing at the door to the cell.

"Sam?"

"Eagle-Eye?" Recognition washed over both their faces as their eyes met. It had been over fifteen years since they had actually seen each other face to face. With out a single word, an entire conversation passed between them. Once again Lexa felt the hateful feeling of jealousy creep up inside her. Sensing this, Raven moved closer to Lexa.

"Don't worry; remember what I told you at your apartment." Almost immediately Lexa relaxed. She should have known that this was someone from his past when she saw the bond they had.

"Jaffa Kree!"

Every pair of eyes in the room looked to the door when the voice carried down the corridor. Jason and Sam backed away slowly from the door as Raven and Teal'c were already moving in front of Lexa and Daniel.

"What do we do when they get here?" Raven asked as she steadied herself for what ever may walk through the door.

"Try to get out of here alive."

Smiling to herself, Sam was poised ready and waiting.

The sound of footsteps seemed to carry on forever, echoing back and forth so as that one could not tell which direction they were coming from. After what seemed like an eternity, the door to their cell opened and six Jaffa entered. They were armed with staff weapons and zats.

"My lord wishes an audience with you."

Nothing else was spoken as they were forced out of the cell and down the hall. Looking around at what she could see now, Sam figured that they must be on board a mothership and not still on earth as she had first hoped.

Nodding at the 'ring room' as they passed, she hoped that one of them would remember the way back if they managed to escape.

As they entered a large throne room, Lexa was taken back at how beautiful the room was. That was before she noticed the armed Jaffa positioned around the room. Reaching forward, she grasped a hold of Jason's hand. Reassuringly he gave it a slight squeeze.

"Just do as they ask….within reason." Raven whispered to them as they were spread out in a line in front of the throne and forced to kneel.

The remaining members of SG-1 set their faces into a blank face. They did not want to show anything to this Goa'uld. That effort was wasted however, when the Goa'uld in question entered. They were not prepared for who they saw.

"Well now, I'm guessing that this must be a bit of a shock for you."

Before them stood, not Seth, but Ba'al. Raven looked at Daniel who with one small tilt of his head indicated to something off to the left of where they were.

"You are all surprised to see me. I'm sorry but Seth was unable to make it to our meeting."

Straining to see what Daniel had seen without being noticed, Raven caught a glimpse of a figure being held behind a curtain.

"What do you want Ba'al?" Sam asked as she stared defiantly into his eyes. "And where is General O'Neill?"

Smiling in his usual arrogant way, Ba'al lifted his hand and two Jaffa walked out from the behind the curtain.

"O'Neill is right here."

Sam's eyes showed the emotion that her face refused to convey. Daniel stiffened and Teal'c tensed. Jason and Lexa did not know what was going on, only that it had to be something bad to get Raven so wound up.

"You bastard!" Stepping forward, Raven made a move towards the body of Jack that the Jaffa had dumped on the floor when Ba'al lifted his hand again. This time revealing a ribbon device.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Shooting a look of pure hatred at Ba'al, Raven fell back in line with everyone else.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

Sam had finally torn her eyes away from Jack and was now looking back at Ba'al.

"You know you humans have some strange ways about you. O'Neill refused to tell me what I wanted to know so I took it from him with the help of this." He held up a memory recall device. "I know that all of you are special to him, but one more so than the rest."

Straight away, Raven, Daniel and Teal'c all thought of Sam. Ba'al was however pointing at Raven.

"You. You are the one. I have some tests for you."

Raven struggled against the Jaffa who tried to pull her away from the group. Jason had seen enough to know that this was one fight that Raven could not win on her own so he stepped in and was soon unconscious like Raven.

"The rest of you will have to wait. If she can pass, you will live."

Daniel placed a comforting arm around Lexa who was still in shock.

"Why should we trust you? You send her off on her own to face your tests?"

Daniel spoke up for the first time.

"She will not be on her own, her partner chose himself."

Lexa cried out at the realization that Jason was to face these tests with Raven. They didn't belong in this situation. She just wished that they had listened to Raven when they were outside.

"Let the tests begin."

Sam cast a glance back at her daughter and wished her all the luck in the galaxy. She knew that if she was going to survive, Raven would need to rely on all her training and hoped that Jason was able to help her with what she was about to face.

The group was led back to their cell with a still unconscious Jack. When they entered, they saw some small bowls with food in them and ate hungrily. Lexa secluded herself from the group. They scared her and she didn't trust them. Closing her eyes, she thought back over the past few weeks and wished that she had told Jason how she felt.

"Hey."

Daniel sat himself down next to her.

"It's going to be ok. Raven will do everything she can to get us out of her."

Lexa looked at him in disbelief and her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't care ok! I really don't. I just want to get out of here. This is what you do, not me."

Nodding silently, Daniel placed his arm around her shoulders as she let herself cry.

Sam watched Jack's still form as she ate her food. She knew that it was safe to eat as Ba'al would have killed them sooner if he wanted them all dead.

"Oy!"

Jack slowly sat himself up and placed a hand to his head.

"That is the last time I ever let you off base Raven."

Crouching down Sam help Jack sit up.

"She's not here Sir."

Looking around, Jack felt his heart tighten.

"What happened? Where is she?"

Pushing himself up off the ground, he walked to the door.

"Ba'al is putting her through some 'tests'."

By this stage, Daniel, Lexa and Teal'c had joined the pair.

"What kinds of 'tests'?" Jack faced the group.

"We don't know! All he said was that she was special to you so she had to go through some tests." Daniel said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"And what you all just let him take her?"

Turning back to the door, he yelled out to whoever could hear him.

"Tell Ba'al that I'm coming after him!!!"

Kicking the door he moved to other side of the room, sliding down the wall till he was sitting on the floor again.

"Jack why would Ba'al take her?"

Jack closed his eyes.

"Sir?"

Sam reached forward and gently grasped his hand. Squeezing it back, Jack pulled Sam down next to him.

"I always try to protect her. I've already lost one child; I don't want to lose another."

Placing his arm around Sam's shoulders, he pulled her close.

Raven looked around the room she had been placed in. There were no immediate signs of danger so she looked to Jason who was starting to come around.

"Nice of you to join me." She said as she offered him her hand.

Taking the offer, Jason climbed to his feet.

"Where are we?"

Laughing Raven shook her head.

"Well we are supposed to complete some type of test. You volunteered to help me when you, one again, stuck your nose in."

Now it was Jason's turn to laugh.

"I guess I should listen to you more often."

Nodding, Raven started making her way through the maze of hallways that spread out like a labyrinth before them.

Lexa pulled Sam aside. She felt like she needed to know more about these people before she could trust them. After all, her life depended on her trusting them.

"Colonel, what exactly is going on here?"

Sam moved away from the others so as that they could not hear what she was going to tell Lexa.

"Might as well sit down, it's a long story."

As they both settled on the dusty floor, Lexa noticed that Sam kept glancing at Jack.

"As Raven told you before, we all work together. But we are a lot more than that to each other."

Lexa nodded.

"I know that you are Raven's mom."  
Sam smiled at the mention of her daughter.

"That is true. What I don't think she told you is that General O'Neill, Jack, and I are engaged. We have been together for three years, but we knew how each other felt from the first week we worked together. Raven is the reason I didn't go through with my engagements to Jonas or Pete."

Sam glanced back at Jack once again and he smiled, letting her know that he was ok.

"I guess that I was just trying to provide a father for Raven and she had already found one herself. Jack is the only man that she has ever let herself care about. Jack lost his son almost eleven years ago. He is trying to make up for it with Raven by protecting her as much as he can. He's blaming himself for this."

Lexa patted Sam's hands.

"Raven is a strong girl, she will make it through this."

Smiling, Sam nodded and got to her feet and rejoined her team.

Raven backed up against the wall, she could hear Jaffa coming. Peeking around the corner, she saw that there were only three.

"You take the one on the left, I'll take the two on the right."

Nodding, Jason readied himself for the fight.

As soon as the Jaffa were close enough they attacked and before the Jaffa could raise their staff weapons, they were unconscious on the floor. Picking up two Zats and two staff weapons, Raven handed one of each to Jason and quickly explained to him how they worked.

Now that they were armed, they stood a better chance of surviving these tests.


End file.
